nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Taking over team one 3/14/14
'Participants' Uzumaki Kagato, Geikami Yu, Yamanaka Akatori '' 'Title: Taking over team one' Kagato: -Kagato standing off to the side of the middle metallic platform located in The Ame falls, waiting for his new Genin team to arrive. He had taken of the duties of being there leader no more the day ago, but he had high hopes for this team. The sky as always was ominously dark with storm clouds moving about slowly like turtles. The clouds dropped forth Thick tear shaped rain drops filled with Kagato’s own chakra, as if the heavens themselves were weeping for this land he called home. His trade mark crimson strains of hair clung to his face being saturated with the onslaught of rain, taking a bit of a darker red color then normally. The rain repealed off his black mask and metal retreater as if they were coated in oil. He lifted his right hand covered by purple armored black gloves bearing a seal on the first plate covering the top of his hand that his war fan was sealed in, upwards towards one of the black straps of his back pack to slide it up his shoulder a bit, up and over the purple metal armor plates that his long black trench coat like robe were outfitted with, on each shoulder and around the collar. The book bag held seven scrolls of various colors, red, blue, Purple, yellow, on the one side of the pack packs straps in the front the first three would be visible, the four others two on each side where held in place in the back by fitted holders for scrolls. Kagato netted black shirt also clung to his pale exposed skin, seeing as his robe was always left open. His pants blacker then the nights sky, held two pouches like pockets on either side on the lower half of his legs. The purple plated armor that covered up to his shin and foot, was strapped tightly to the black open toed shoes he always wore exposing his black toe nails. His one blue eye and one green eye shifted back and forth as if scanning the area for the genin like a darting rabbit. Kagato was plagued by menacing thoughts he only had intentions of putting these genins through hell today. He wasn’t his normal self in any case. He looked down and focused on his village head band he wore along his neck. It slightly shimmered in the dim light as the rain slid off of the metal surface like a slide through a snowy hill. Kagato lips parted slowly and with a loud bellowing shout he let loose.- Hurry up!!!!!!!!!!! – The sound echoed off the walls of the falls even matching the thunderous clap of lightning that broke through the sky like a hot knife through butter in that exact moment.- Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori would walk down the slippery path to the center of the Amegakure Falls. This is the first time she has ever been here. She admired the sound and sight of the water crashing down hard to a seeming endless void, as the water cried out with pain as it met an end at the bottom. Aka adjusted her pure black scarf around her neck before checking the rest of her attire. She would align the strings of the matching hoody, and brush off raindrops, that fell over the village at a constant rate, from her simple black shinobi pants. Throwing a hand back into her pouch, she would go over her shurikens and smoke bombs before turning her head to lock eyes with her teammate. She would offer him a faint smile before looking down the path as they got closer. She was ready for what the Kage had in store for them. Aka would let out a small sigh. Akatori knew that training would be brutal under his orders. Akatori feared that she would be unable to prove her abilities as a strong kunoichi to the Kage. Jolting her head she would hear a thunderous roar of the Kage calling them to hurry. She would break out in a dash, with chakra focused to her feet so she would not fall or slip on the moist metal path, arriving to the center at a surprisingly fast pace. Before facing the Amekage, she would look back to see if Yu followed just as fast- Guest_ccdov: --The young Geikami appeared on the top of the falls looking around, Him and his teammate Akatori were in store for something he had experience even though it was a clone of the Kage he was prepared for anything. Yu wearing his traditional ninja uniform in all black that also covered his face, his hair was a darker blue and it covered his right eye. Yu looked at Kagato as he was the last one at the falls waiting for further instruction from Kagato; he looked over at Tori and nodded. “Alright Kage, since we’re up here as one big happy family/team. What is training today are ya going to try to kill us like all the time. I really can’t wait this time.” He said with a sarcastic tone in his voice- Kagato: Well today youns will both be attacking me, if you think youns have the advantage in numbers I am sorry to inform you that you don’t. –Kagato shifted his eyes back and forth, from Yu and then Akatori. His stare was cold, such a cold that it would even rival the cold grip of death itself. - As for trying to kill youns well…. If I took it easy on youns, youns wouldn’t lean anything now would youns? -Kagato slid his right foot then his left about three inches along the metal platform. Kagato made a quick hand sign where his index and middle fingers from his right and left hands crossed forming a plus sign of sorts, making up the clone seal for the shadow clone technique. Two clouds of smokes appear one on Kagato’s right and another on his left. The smoke clears rapidly showing two exact copies of Kagato. The Kagato’s chakra was evenly distributed among each of the two clones, giving each clone one fourth of his own chakra. Now standing in a straight line from each other Kagato and the clones stood there waiting their lips parted and all three spoke in sync.- Now then I suggest youns come after me with all you have and then some, I plan on breaking youns down, and building youns up from the ground . –Each Kagato took a defensive stance, locking their feet down on to the platform by focusing their chakra to the bottoms of their feet. - Now come at me….. and be quick about it…. Guest_Akatori2: -As she watched the Kage weave his sighs, her eyes grew wide as he made two perfect clones of himself. She would think to herself that attacking the really Kagato Uzumaki would be pointless unless they took out his defenses, aka the clones. Akatori would take a quick look to remember that they are located at the middle platform. She would also take metal note that the Kage is currently close to the edge. Her mind raced as endless possibilities of attacks came to her head. Driving him back to make him fall of the edge wouldn't work to well, and they certainly could not let him push them back. The best bet to do was to test how the Kage fought back.- Okay Yu, let's show him how strong we are. -Akatori would reach into her side pouch to grip a kunai tightly. She would hold it in a reverse grip before rushing close. She would release the kunai at the clone of the left, with aim set towards his neck, before jumping to the right side to get within a 5 yard distance to the clone on Kagato's right, watching his movement carefully to see if he would strike her- Guest_ccdov: -Yu watched Kagato make two clones right before his eyes, he paid attention to every detail and looked at Tori. He made a kunai from a sheet of paper, and he attached a paper bomb on to another kunai. Yu took a few steps to the clone that was on Kagato’s left while he saw Tori take the one that is on the right. He remember something, Yu quickly tagged to shurikens to his side for later that he also made it, as he kept a close eye on his specific clone. “Alright Kage, you got me last time so bring it on.” Kagato: -Kagato eyes flickered as well as the both of his perfect shadow clones of his self. His eyes changed color, and a pattern began to form. Rinnegan characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera in his left eye and a Red Rinnegan in his Right. He watched Akatori’s movements with ease. He watched her reach into her pouch, to pull out a Kunai. The Clone on his left took a defenses stance sliding his feet left to right two inches on either side. The Clone on His left watched the kunai Akatori had thrown towards him. With little effort the left clone reached up with his right hand snatching the kunai from the air seconds before it would reach his neck. He placed his index finger in the loop of the Kunai spun it around once, and then took a firm grip of the handle. - Going to have to do better than that…. - The Left clone took notice Yu’s actions and quickly reacted by throwing the Kunai that Akatori had thrown at him towards Yu, Aiming for his right arm’s lower bicep. The right Clone took off running at full speed, from Kagato’s right side as Akatori made it within a five yards distance of it. Its movements were all about speed. Making sure to keep a good distance from her, with this said without any interruptions he could have made it easily another ten yards away from Akatori, still sticking to the edge of the metal plate form. Kagato still being in the middle, began to make his fist move, and began running full speed forward his feet hitting heavily on the metal plate from as if he was pressing them down so hard that it was like he was trying to be one with the metal of the plate form, he could easily pass up Yu’s location, covering a ten yard distance, if not interrupted. This would make a triangle formation his, two clones making up the sides, with Kagato his self-making up the point, giving him a great tactical advantage putting the Genin in the middle of this formation.- Come on show me what you got…. Guest_Akatori2: -The clones moved faster than Aka had though.As they made a perfect tactical formation, Akatori could't help but to be impressed. This was the kind of team tactics she needed to enforce.- We can't get caught like this Yu.... -Aka would scope the playing field once more. With the clones blocking normal movement on the ground, so a logical way would be up. She would dart her eyes to her feet for a split second before staring upwards. Akatori would think to herself that the escape to the sky would leave the Genin pair too open for an attack. Aka would release a sigh of discomfort about the situation. Placing a kunai in each hand, she would hold them in reverse grip. Then with a quick squat down, Akatori would yell- Yu!- Before bouncing high up into the chilling air. She waited with the kunai in hand as she pulled her own body to the side, releasing herself from inside the tactic triangle. As she began to come down from the ground she would touch down lightly with a soft placement, causing a faint creak to come from the metal plated floor. She would then hold the Kunai in a defensive way, the left one protecting her chest, while the right covered her head. She moved her feet about two feet away from each other to better get into her stance- Guest_ccdov : -Yu turned his head for a quick second and saw the clones spread out in a new formation that he has never seen before. He quickly panicked, but regained his sanity. He heard Akatori say his name, Yu saw one of the clones attack him. He would back up and try to throw the kunai that was on his side but it fell down as he was moving away from Kagato’s clone and dodging out of the way of the kunai that was coming for his arms. He quickly looked around and knew he was surrounded by clones with his teammate. Yu took a second to look down at his pouch, he reached in and grabbed the two shuriken then made one bigger than the other one by fusing chakra. “Paper Shuriken Jutsu.” He said loudly so everyone can hear him. He held the giant kunai and put it on his back for later. He would attack back by throwing a few paper bombs to the two clones to hope to make them back up and confuse the real Kagato. He would utter to himself “Ok phase one of my plan is coming together.”- Kagato: -He smirked as the genin thought they had gotten out of this formation but little did they realize they didn’t make it far enough out of his grasps. Kagato watched Akatori as she took to the air, which was her first mistake, the air and the gravity was his to command, and no one else did it better then him. Kagato nodded to the two clones as they at break neck speed slipped around the platform making the triangle center shift once more position them and Kagato his self so that Akatori and Yu would once more be in the middle of it. It shifted enough that Kagato’s clones and his self were now ten yards away from the edge of the platform. Yu’s Paper bombs exploded one by one as they shifted positions making little indents into the metal platform as they went off. The sound of which echoed off the walls of the falls with a ear-piercing sonorousness noise. – Nice try… but not good enough…. –Kagato voice was low pitched and had a hint of malice to it. The first clone made its approach towards Akatori, making it not an even a foot away from her. The clone started to make a series of hand signs with expeditious movements, almost hard to see if not paying full attention to them. First of which was Snake – locking his fingers into the position of the - Ram – next he galloped his digits into the formation of the Horse - followed swiftly into the - Hare – Next once again was the sign of the - Ram - contorting his fingers once more into the - Horse – jumping his fingers into the position of the Hare once more - then he spread his Hands with his front palms out – Water Release Water prison! – The water from the rain and the falls began to pull together, creating a virtually inescapable sphere of water around Akatori. The only downside was that the clone had to keep his arm inside the sphere at all times in order for Akator to remain in imprisoned. If Akatori was trapped she would be unable to move or breathe while within it due to the heaviness of the water. The sphere of water was a good size wide and long enough that it could easily fit Akatori with eight feet of space all around her. The second clone Jetted off to Yu’s position stopping right in front of him only a foot distance between the clone and Yu. The clone began making another set of Hand signs First of which was that of the - Tiger – Followed swiftly and effortlessly into that of the - Dog – the next hand sign to be made with flawless precision and speed was that of the Monkey – only to slither into the sign of the - Snake – He charged his fingers into the right position for the sign of the Boar – then finally once more into that of the – Tiger the clones lips parted to shout out. Water Heavens Convergence! - This technique enables Kagato to control water and moisture around His self. Kagato was using this in a defensive type matter. He pulled water from all around his surrounding, shaping it into ten basketballs sized and shape spheres that can be used to block most incoming attacks, bind or drown opponents. With one quick wave of clone number two’s hands the spheres took flight position themselves all around Yu. Four of which would be floating around Yu’s head with in a two foot radius another set of four two on each side of his right and left arms with in the same two feet radius. And the final two would hover in place in front of his right and left knee caps. If you would try and lunch an attack Kagato could now easily block it with little effort or even halt his progress and could even prevent him from helping his teammate if he was not careful. The real Kagato stood there planting his feet in the same location that his was previously, smiling a sick twisted grin underneath his rebreather and mask. – Come on now give it all you got –Kagato began laughing ominously- Guest_Akatori2: -As she landed, Akatori would mutter a cold word to herself as she watched the failed moves from both her and Yu go off. She did not travel nearly as far as she needed too. As the clones shifted their formation to entrapped the Genin twosome once more. She held the kunai tightly, like a scared child would grip her mother's hand. She would stand firm like an oak as one of the three Amekage's dashed quickly over to her, keeping a foot's distance. Aka was too nervous to strike but instead was caught up with how fast his hands would weave the signs. Before she could even think to react, the rain around her stopped cold and began to collide arround her. Akatori stood paralyzed in the dense water. The kunai still tight in her hands and her lungs slowly hurting as they craved oxygen this so call "water prison" could not provide her. She would look into the clones eye's and hope her would exchange contact to activate her Temporary Paralysis Technique. If her eye contact was made, she would be able to escape the prison, but it was already too late for her, she had already started to fade in and out of a state of unconciousness. Either this technique hit, or let the knocked out kunoichi hit the ground, or missed, leaving her floating within the large water dome.- Guest_ccdov: -The young Geikami watched as Kagato and his clones get closer and closer, he watched as the clone to the right imprisoned Tori in a water prison that was drowning her thanks to kage’s clone. Soon as he turned back around, the other clone made 10 basketballs sized water balls just inches and feet away from his current position. Yu was scared for the moment but looked over and saw the real Kagato wide open for an attack, but first he had to make a decision save his teammate or go for the attack. Yu had to get rid of the water that surrounds him before he could do anything else. He checked his pouch that was to his right; he had enough paper tags to try to take out the balls. Yu grabbed all of the tags from his pouch and made a kunai for each one of his tags, he took note of the range of each ball. He threw one kunai for each ball that was hovering by his kneecaps if the kunais landed in the two balls, the kunais would detonate and two of the ten balls of water would be gone- Kagato: -The real Kagato shook his head these genin really have a lot to learn. - The clone that was holding Akatori in the water prison didn’t look into her eyes knowing full well that tricks of the eyes could be very overwhelming to any ninja, genjutsu being one of the big worries, which is why Kagato never looked into anyone’s eyes during a battle, it was like a second nature to him, his clones would be no different. Meanwhile as the paper tags exploded within the water formations he had made earlier the sound of which echoed off the walls of the waterfalls like a stampede of raging elephants. Due to how close the water was to Yu the force of their blast would end up hurling Yu back as well inflicting damage to Yu as well as the water, which could send him hurtling off the side of the platform or just dropping him like a stone on to the floor of the platform. Kagato nodded to the clone holding Akatori within the water prison the lesson was pretty much over at this point as Akatori slipped into unconscious. Kagato released that clone in doing so the water prison vanished leaving Akatori laid out on the ground in a pool of cool water.- Well now youns have a lot to learn indeed , well that is enough for today…. Youns need a lot of work…. Guest_ccdov: -The Geikami male watched the explosion happen as he watched his own attack on the kage’s backfire on himself. Yu fell straight down to the ground as his shirt and mask was burned up from the explosion showing his face and his body from head to his torso covered in burn marks as well. Yu laid on the cold metal ground, his eyes were opened and he looked up; he checked his body to make sure he was intact and no limbs were missing. Yu could barely move, but forced himself on two feet while he could barely stand. He could tell he would most likely need to go to the hospital for he can heal, so he made haste and limped out of the falls holding his arm while walking away.- Kagato: -Kagato’s other clone vanished as he made his way to first Akatori he scooped her up fling her over his shoulder. Then made his way over to Yu and did the same.- You two need to be seen by a doctor… - Kagato proceeded to the Ame medical clinic to see to it these two got proper treatment for their injuries.- I hope you tow have learned something from this….. 'End Results: '''Team one needs some team work, lessons